


(Un)Lucky

by Moonfire14



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Smut</p><p>Rating: R</p><p>Summary: Mark has had a long day with Jack that has been full of bad luck but there is a silver lining when he finds out something the Irishman has been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am working on the fourth chapter of Your Angel now but while I was working on that I decided I wanted to do a smut and Jack was in L.A. when I started this so I had plot and reason. So here it is! Very little plot involved and yet I have many opening paragraphs that are not smut.... I need to learn how to do pwp better Also I mostly did this for practice so sorry if it's not absolutely amazing. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Gay sex

Mark's fingers fumbled with his house keys as he tried to unlock the door, dropping them with a low curse onto the welcome mat. He swooped down to grab them, huffing as he shoved the key into the lock. This time the chilled metal of the knob turned smoothly in his hands to let him into the house. The inside was dark and silent but that wasn't surprising since it was already past eleven.

Mark kicked off his shoes as he looked around, expecting at least one of the dogs to come greet him. Neither Lego or Chica stirred but that was probably for the best unless he wanted to wake everyone up. The American made his way into the kitchen, tossing his keys onto the counter with a noisy clatter before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and chugging half of it. The day had been a long one that had mostly been spent away from home. The morning had been normal and it wasn't until after he'd gone to pick up Jack from the airport that things had gotten interesting. They had taken Jack to their home to drop his luggage off before going out to eat. They being Mark, Ryan, and Matt of course. The day from there had been a lot of goofing around and showing Jack the sights. They even saw a movie but afterwards Mark had gotten a call from his merch guys and had to deal with that with a little meet up which was why he was late getting home.

Even that call wouldn't have enough to make it an exhausting or not fun if it had not been the kind of day Mark should have stayed in bed for to avoid all the bad luck. He'd walked into a door, dropped his phone at least three times, banged his head on Jack's chin when he'd hugged him, triped over the curb, almost fell while trying to walk down his hall to the guest room, burned his thumb, choked a bit on his food, dropped a whole bucket of popcorn, just to name a few. Although to be fair most, if not all, of the things that had happened to him had been caused by Jack and Mark's inability not to stare like a lovesick fool but who wouldn't when Irishman smiled like that, luaghed like that or wore those jeans. The jeans should be a crime with the way they hugged Jack's hips as he moved and drew Mark's eyes like they did. He chalked up the fact he was staring so avidly at a guy's rear to the fact it had been awhile since he's gotten laid and meant nothing else. But he knew he was lying. There had always been something about Jack that had drawn him to the younger man and he couldn't say his intentions when he had befriended Jack had been completely innocent.

Mark chugged down the rest of the wager, tossing the empty bottle into the trash before headin towards the hall. He was surprised to find the light to one of the rooms was on but nothing seemed to be making a noise. He padded quietly down the hall towards the light. The light was coming from the guest bedroom and as he got closer he also noticed the smell of his own bodywash hanging in the air. Just another thing to add to his growing lists of weird stuff that had happened that day.

Mark pushed the door open lightly with his foot to see Jack spread out asleep on the dark blankets of the guest bed with headphones in and his phone laying beside him. The Irishman's bright green hair stuck out starkly against the white of the pillow, looking damp and freshly washed. His chest was bare, a pale canvas spread out for the American to mark up, and was wearing sweat pants that hung off his narrow hips, laying him almost bare to Mark's dirty searching eyes. He would love to get his mouth on that skin and leave reddening marks to show he had been there, trail his fingers down to that skinny ass and grab before pulling Jack towards him. And oh the sounds the younger man would make as Mark took him. No, Mark yelled in his head, pushing that thoughts violently away. Jack had a girlfriend. He had to remember that Jack belonged to someone else because that was the only way he could stop himself. Mark wanted to laugh it off as just a joke, like he had before when staring at Jack's ass but it seemed impossible to joke about now that the Irishman was spread so delectably on the guest bed.

He was about to turn away when Jack stirred and shifted just a bit, knocking his phone off the bed and pulling out the headphones. Mark's own voice filtered out of the speakers and he stopped surprised. He couldn't say he recognized all his videos but he remebered that one and the fun he had filming it. It was Hunniepop but why was Jack watching one of Mark's videos before bed and why that one? Hunniepop hadn't been what would be considered one of his funnier playthroughs. Amusing yes but not exactly funny.

Mark shook his head and walked over to pick up Jack's phone, turning off the video,locking the screen and placing it on the nightstand. He leaned over to pluck the headphones from Jack's ears and place them with his phone. Jack's face had taken on a red tint and his breath seemed to be just a little quicker. Mark furrowed his eyebrows and placed his palm on Jack's forehead. The man had been sick before coming to LA but he had said he was fine now and it would be terrible if Jack got a fever. His face was flushed but his forehead wasn't too hot under Mark's palm.

The American shrugged it off and removed his hand but just as he did so, a little noise fell from Jack's lips that sounded to much like a moan. Mark's cheeks heated up as he realized what was going on. Jack was having a wet dream if the erection Mark could clearly see tenting his sweat pants was anything to go by. He knew he should leave,to push down the strange attraction he felt for Jack and just leave. Mark took a step back and another but he froze when the next noise that fell from Jack's lips was a name. Mark's name but that was impossible. There wasn't any way in the world it was Mark's name.

"M-mark," Jack gasped out in his sleep, his back arching as his hips rolled up into nothing but air. Mark's mouth went dry and his hands itched to touch that expanse of skin layed out like that.

With a shaky breath, he gave into the urge, tan fingers stroking over the scruffy beard on Jack's jaw. Mark leaned down slowly, debating whether he should be doing something to a sleeping man but he had waited so long and held back for so long. Then his lips were on Jack's and all thoughts were gone from his head. The lips below his were slack and just slightly chapped but not in a bad way. Even as Mark pulled away, he wanted to dive right back in.

Mark gave into the terrible urge and pressed his lips to Jack's again, and again, and again before he was applying more pressure and beginning to move his lips ever so slightly. The lips under his were becoming less slack and beginning to respond as Jack became aware. Mark found himself pulling away against his will for fear that Jack would wake up and push him away.

As he pulled away he was met with impossibly blue eyes and he felt his stomach drop. Jack was awake. Jack knew what he'd done. He was screwed and not in the fun way. Mark opened his mouth to stutter out some half baked excuse but his words were cut off by Jack twinning his fingers into the soft hair at the back of Mark's head, pulling the older man onto the bed so the American was hovering over the Irishman and and Jack could connect their lips roughly.

Mark gasped in surprise and that gave Jack to the chance to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth. His tongue danced sinfully, drawing Mark's tongue to play as Jack moaned into Mark's mouth. They should be talking about it, not acting upon something that may not matter in the morning but the only thing Mark could comprehend in that moment was the movement of Jack's mouth, the feeling of his tongue twining with Mark's, the light pull of pale fingers tangling in his hair, and the shift of Jack's body below him, seeking out the touch of his.

Mark was trying to form a coherent thought to figure how he had ended up like this but then Jack arched his back and his erection brushed against Mark's growing one through the layers of their clothes and he was lost to the sensation. His hands gripped into lime green hair as he ground his hips down roughly. Jack broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers dug into Mark's still clothed shoulders. Clothes were a problem that needed to be fixed right then.

Mark sat back, his fingers falling impatiently to the buttons of his shirt. Jack's hands joined the scramble to remove Mark's clothes, pushing the red plaid off his shoulders before the pale hands were dropping to unbotton Mark's jeans and from there it was an incomprehensible scramble of removed clothes tossed into the netherworld of the floor, heated kisses and caresses across skin. When Mark could finally process things properly again, Jack was flushed, naked, and spread out beautifully below him with the American in between Jack's pale thighs, mouthing at the skin and marking them up with light nips and harsh sucks.

The pitch of the noises falling from Jack's kiss swollen lips rose the closer Mark's hot mouth inched to his flushed need. The smaller man made a high pictched keening and needy noise when Mark's lips brushed gently against his erection and Jack's fingers reflexively tightened against Mark's scalp, pulling at strands of blue hair, making Mark groan against the crease of Jack's hip.

"Mark... oh... fuck me. Fuck me," Jack moaned out, pulling Mark up quickly to connect their lips together roughly. It was uncoordinated, messy, and incredibly hot. Mark's weight pushed Jack into the bed, their hips pressed together solidly. Lost in the kiss, Mark found himself rocking ever so slightly against Jack's, making the younger hook his legs around Mark's hip and move almost desperately against the American.

"Mark," Jack said lowly as they seperated from the kiss. "I want ya ta fuck me," Jack said before he was cut off by another moan, rocking up harder into Mark.

Mark's hips stuttered in rhythm, surprised at Jack's words but he had already decided by that point that they were to far along and he was going for it. He didn't have any lube on hand or the patience to ask Jack and then get it if he did so he tapped his fingers lightly on Jack's lips. The Irishman let Mark's fingers dip into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digits and getting them nice and wet.

After a few mintues of watching Jack suck on his fingers in a way he never thought he would find so arousing, Mark pulled his fingers out with an audible pop before he trailed them down to Jack's entrance, pushing one deep inside, making Jack arch his back with a loud moan. At this rate there was no way Ryan and Matt were not going to be woken up by the noises but Mark couldn't find it in himself to care when he worked a second finger into Jack and the man moaned out his name like that.

He worked Jack slowly open, taking his time and finding that special spot that made Jack pratically scream when he brushed over it, teasing Jack with ever pull and push of his fingers until Jack was begging for him to get on with it. Mark slid his fingers out and Jack whimpered at the loss but then Mark was sinking into that impossibly tight heat. Jack clawed onto Mark with a drawn out moan as Mark sank all the way into him.

He stilled, giving Jack time to adjust, until the younger man was urging him on, twining his fingers into the hair at the nape of Mark's neck, clinging on as Mark began to move. Jack groaned as pushed back against Mark. His thrusts became harder and faster as Jack clung to him matching him thrust for thrust. Jack's breath came faster and faster as he cried out and thrashed under Mark in pure euphoric pleasure.

Jack's skin was slick under his hands as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist to pull him closer, allowing him to slide deeper into the younger man, hitting that little spot. With every thrust, Mark hit that spot, driving Jack higher and higher until his nosies were a consistent stream of noise and he was babbling nonsense that even Mark couldn't decipher. Taking Jack into his arms with one final thrust to Jack's prostate, the younger was coming and Mark was following him over the brink, spilling into Jack. The American collasped to the side, pulling Jack to him as he felt the exhaustion sink in. They would have a lot to talk about in the morning but he was happy to finally have what he wanted in his grasp.

..............

It was a quick knock that woke him up in the morning along with the shout of " Mark, it's time ta get up ya lazy bastard. We've been tryin ta get ya up fer the last twelve mintues."

Mark groaned and opened his eyes to his own ceiling nestled under his own covers in his own room, cum drying between his thighs and another wet dream to add to the other two he'd had since Jack had arrived in LA.

"Mark don't make me come in there!"

He sighed before calling out.

"I'm up." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, readying himself to face the world and Jack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending though xD It was not what I planned at all. The ending I had planned explained why Jack was watching Hunniepop but then that just happened and I went with it. I feel like I could have done this better but I have been working on this for almost four days and I was pretty much like 'fuck it, let's just get this done and posted'. It was around the tenth paragraph where I gave up on quality... so right before the smut. Well I hope you at least enjoyed a bit of it.


End file.
